


Quality Time

by blerdxlines



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Hiding, Other, Pet Names, Quiet, Reunions, Secrets, Separations, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: A surprise call from you quickly divulges into something more sensual.(Smut in Chapter 2)
Relationships: Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader, Zagreus/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your name

Zag laid in his bed, frustration welling in the pit of his stomach. It was a mixture of things, frustration, loneliness, rage, but more importantly rebellion.

"Curse that man. As soon as the opportunity presents itself I'm leaving this dreaded lair of misery and this life behind."

A flurry of high-pitched whines echoed through the hall just outside his bedroom. A drawn-out yawn, followed by a huff.

"Sorry, boy. That means you as well." He whispered to himself. A twinge of regret joining the mixture of emotions in his stomach.

A light thud caught Zagreus's attention, like something hit the floor. He slowly rose from bed, curious, as he glanced about for the source of that noise. On the floor, just beyond his bed, was a familiar orb, glowing bright with urgency.

Almost as quickly as his frustration had risen, it completely dissipated.

"Y/N!" Baring each and every one of his teeth in a wide-brimmed smile, he rushed out of bed to secure it.

There was never much to smile about in Tartarus, especially not as an unwilling prisoner by birthright. But the promise of seeing you always sweetened his sour mood.

"In the name of Hades. Olympus. I accept this message."

After a rumble and a flash of light, before him appeared an image of you, dressed quite regally in what he could only assume to be Mount Olympus's finest of sleep garments.

"A bit early to be going to bed, isn't it, my little Slavug?"

"Zag." You chuckled gently, glancing about inconspicuously, ensuring you were alone. "Time moves differently here. Your days-- or nights-- are... well, infinite as opposed to ours."

"Right. It's difficult to remember. An eternity here and one begins to lose track of the time." He chuckled. "So, Y/N, my love. I wasn't expecting to hear back from you for another 2 weeks, what's the special occasion?"

"Perhaps I was feeling spontaneous."

"Is that all? For some reason, that gleaming grin of yours tells me otherwise."

You chuckled, a coyness pulling at your voice. "I simply wished to see your rebellious smile once more. It is my favorite seat after all."

Zagreus burst into loud, bellowing laughter, nearly stumbling backward before he recovered. "Well, I have been told I have a saddle that rivals that of Eos's Divine Horses."

" _Hush, Zagreus._ Do you wish for all of Olympus to hear?"

" _Oh_ \-- I apologize. Is that all you wished to share?" He chuckled.

Your voice became a low hush, whispering, "No. It seems I have received a gift, by way of Hermes, from a mysterious, anonymous sender."

" _Oh?_ " Zag indulged with an almost child-like demeanor as he hopped into bed, lying on his back. "And what was that?"

"I received the most gorgeous piece of handwoven glass. It's a phallic, crystalline, curved rod with little, intricate beaded ridges." You retrieved the glass object, caressing it lovingly as you looked upon it.

Zag cleared his throat, "My, it appears to be quite exquisite."

"It is. And I was so eager upon receiving it, that I could hardly wait for our agreed upon two weeks to share my thoughts and appreciation."

 _"Oh?"_ He said through bitten lip. "Then do share."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter 🔞 @blerdxlines where I draw and proudly simp for Hades characters.


End file.
